


Her Touch Is The Sweetest Kind Of Torture

by vindicatedwitcher



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, F/M, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Possibly Unrequited Love, Run-On Sentences, Self-Indulgent, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Deserves Better, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindicatedwitcher/pseuds/vindicatedwitcher
Summary: Yennefer wants more than Geralt can give her. Jaskier wants more than Yennefer can give him. They both learn to settle for what they can get.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Her Touch Is The Sweetest Kind Of Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is probably the most self-indulgent, personal and raw thing I've written.

Jaskier knew he and Yennefer only met due to Geralt, and that Geralt and Yennefer are just that, Geralt _and_ Yennefer. They might have a weird fucked up kind of will-they-won't-they type of relationship, but Jaskier isn't delusional. He knows he can't come between whatever it is they have, and honestly he doesn't want to. Him and Geralt are finally in a good place again after everything, and he loves them both in very different ways, but gods... He just wishes they could see how toxic they are together.

After everything that went down on the mountain, him and Yennefer became surprisingly close, which he never expected to happen. They would go out together, and Yennefer introduced him to some of the few friends she held dear in her long life, and at the end of their 'Girls (+ Jaskier) Night Out', after everyone else had left the tavern/inn to go to their respective rooms, it would just be them.

They would get one more bottle to share "for the road" and went back to their shared room.

They'd sit on the floor and have one of those rare honest conversations about just how damaged they are, and a lot of how that was due to what Geralt's done. Nights of passing the bottle of overpriced Toussaint Red back and forth. Nights of tears, and sly shoulder bumps, and shy passing glances, and stupid jokes, and loud and ugly laughs (that are really more like snorts) that they only really do alone with each other. And slowly falling asleep in each others arms, Jaskier's head on her chest listening to her slowing heartbeat, and despite his best intentions... Every night he holds on a little closer, and gains a little more hope...

And they do that for a long time, even after they both make up with Geralt. And he watches as they grow closer, then farther, then closer again. And he holds her when things go wrong, and he tells her she deserves more, and she agrees and thanks him for being there, and that she loves him (but never in the way he does). And he knows she knows how deeply he loves her, but neither of them acknowledge it out loud.

And they hold each other close, and she lays her head on his chest, and he breathes in everything that makes Yennefer, _Yennefer_. And places a small peck on her head as she drifts off... And when he wakes up alone, only to go downstairs and see his best friend with his tongue down her throat and they look so deeply into one another...

He smiles, and jokes, and steals food off her and Geralt's shared plate, and Geralt looks happy, and even though Jaskier's heart breaks more every time, he congratulates them on working it out and Geralt thanks him, and Yennefer looks at him for the first time that morning knowingly.

And she smiles sadly, apologetically. And he smiles back, as convincingly as he can. And life goes on as usual.

And even though it's torture, he does it again. And again. _And again_.

Hoping that one day, she'll truly believe that she deserves more, and in the meantime... he'll take anything she'll give him.


End file.
